


Bad Side of the Moon

by ThatBisexualGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBisexualGryffindor/pseuds/ThatBisexualGryffindor
Summary: "We all have scars, Moony. Some are just more visible than others."A story of the Marauders and company's years at Hogwarts and beyond. (Warning this is a wolfstar fanfiction so if you don't ship it... don't read it? Also know that any romantic relationships are very slow burn until the later years.)
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Bad Side of the Moon

“You shouldn’t be up here you know.”

The boy turned around quickly. His grey eyes widening as his heart skipped. 

“It’s okay, it’s just me I won’t tell.”

The boy’s eyes calmed down as he took a breath and turned back towards the window. The girl who had entered the dark room gave a small smile. She made her way next to the younger boy and sat down. Her long brown hair flowing down her shoulders as she smoothed her emerald dress. She tilted her head towards the boy and her lips twitched with a small smile.

“I never much enjoyed the banquets either. I would try and sneak out too, watch the stars. Take a moment to think, to breathe. Cissy and Bella would always find me though, bring me back to the dinner,” the girl in emerald looked back out the window, “But we can stay here a little longer before someone comes looking.”

The two sat in silence staring out upon the stars. After a moment, the girl pointed into the distance. The younger boy followed her finger with curiosity.

“See that cluster of stars over there?” The boy nodded and the girl continued, “I was named after that constellation. Andromeda,” The girl known as Andromeda turned her head and pointed elsewhere in the sky. The boy followed her gaze, “We’re all named after stars. My last governess told me. That star right there, the brightest one in the sky? That’s you. Sirius.”

Sirius leaned forward, placing his petit hands on the window, and staring ahead at the star with a grin. 

Andromeda let out a laugh, “Now don’t let Auntie Walbur—your mother, see that you had your hands on the window. But no worries, I’m not a snitch.”

Sirius looked back at his cousin, his eyes shining like the star he was named for, “Thanks Dro,” Sirius turned his head to look at another object in the sky, “What about that big one? It must be brighter than my star! It’s so round and full and… well huge!” Sirius opened his arms wide to show his cousin what he meant. Andromeda smiled as she motioned for Sirius to come closer to her. The two kids huddled close together on the floor, crinkling their evening attire that children their age were much too young to be required to wear. 

“That’s no star, Siri. That’s the moon!”

“The moon?”

“Yes, the moon, did your mother never tell you about it?”

Sirius shrugged.

“That’s okay, your governess will teach you all about these things when you’re older.” Andromeda smiled.

“But I am old! I’m nearly 4 and a half!”

“Yes, well I’m 6 years older than you and they still won’t tell me everything! You have to wait your turn.” 

Sirius gave an annoyed humph as he gave Andromeda puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, hush Siri, I’ll tell you about the moon.”

Sirius grinned at his cousin and leaned into her, looking out upon the moon.

“Well, it’s very far away and it’s a big rock in the sky.”

“A rock? Then why is it so shiny?” Sirius asked his cousin.

“Well, the sun lights it up for us to see. But it does not always light up all of it, sometimes it is just a cres—a part of it that shows up,” Andromeda tried to explain simply. Sirius nodded slowly.

“So why can we see all of it tonight?” questioned the boy.

“Well tonight is a special night! It’s the full moon today.”

“I like the moon!” Sirius decided, Andromeda laughed.

“I’m sure you do,” Andromeda brushed off her skirt and made her way to standing up. She reached a hand down to the young boy, “Come Sirius, they will be wondering where we got off to soon.”

Sirius bit his lip, “Do you think anyone else is looking at the moon right now?”

Andromeda sighed, “Most likely. The sky is rather beautiful. Apparently when you look at a star, your soulmate is looking at the same one.”

“I bet my soulmate is looking at the moon… what’s that again?”

Andromeda laughs, “Let’s go Sirius.”

Sirius took her hand as she took him away from the window.

~~~~

Miles away, a young boy the same age was screaming as a creature of the night tore into him and bit his flesh. 

The moon was the last thing Remus Lupin saw before his life changed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning of this book. Warning it is going to be long but I will try to post as quickly as I can. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
